


Six Foot Boomer

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Adventure poem. (09/26/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Early one fall day a pilot who was very good  
Was far from home and lost in a deep dark wood  
"Enterprise, where is Enterprise? They have taken her away."  
"I'll help you find the Enterprise Travis, let's use the shuttlepod."  
Up into the pilot seat Travis hopped  
But they hadn't gone far when the pod stopped  
Malcolm set the autopilot and Travis wondered why  
Then he saw Malcolm's face, his expression sly

Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown Boomer,  
Flying with Malcolm on an Andorian run  
Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown Boomer  
On an Andorian run.

Pretty soon Malcolm began to feel the heat  
Took off his uniform and folded it neat  
Now in only his skivvies, feeling rather bare,  
With Travis fully dressed over there.

Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown boomer  
Flying with Malcolm on an Andorian run  
Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown boomer  
On an Andorian run.

Malcolm said to Travis "aren't you kind of hot?  
With the engines giving heat giving it all they have got?"  
"Yes I am will you take the controls for awhile  
So I can take off my clothes and put them in a pile?"

Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown boomer  
Flying with Malcolm on an Andorian run  
Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown boomer  
On an Andorian run.

Soon both were in their skivvies staring at each other in awe  
"Let's put the pod on autopilot," Malcolm said open jaw.  
"Let's go in the back and have some fun,"  
Travis said, "I'm glad you came around hun.'"

Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown boomer  
Flying with Malcolm on an Andorian run  
Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown boomer  
On an Andorian run

Well that was the best fall day Travis ever had  
Curled up with Malcolm feeling ever so glad  
Soon to be married in the messhall of their ship  
Travis was very glad to have taken that trip

Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown Boomer  
Flying with Malcolm on an Andorian run  
Six foot Boomer, chocolate brown Boomer  
On an Andorian run.


End file.
